List of Fairies
Special Edition Fairies # Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy # Trixie the Halloween Fairy # Holly the Christmas Fairy # Stella the Star Fairy # Joy the Summer Vacation Fairy(Uk: Summer the Holiday Fairy) # Cara the Camp Fairy # Emma the Easter Fairy # Flora the Dress-Up Fairy # Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy # Paige the Christmas Play Fairy # Juliet the Valentine Fairy # Kylie the Carnival Fairy # Shannon the Ocean Fairy # Destiny the Pop Star Fairy # Belle the Birthday Fairy # Selena the Sleepover Fairy # Olympia the Games Fairy # Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy # Florence the Friendship Fairy # Lindsay the Luck Fairy # Brianna the Tooth Fairy(Uk: Tamara the Tooth Fairy) # Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy # Keira the Movie Star Fairy # Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy # Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy # Bailey the Babysitter Fairy(Uk: Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy) # Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies # Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy # Carly the School Fairy # Angelica the Angel Fairy # Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy # Skyler the Fireworks Fairy(Uk: Fizz the Fireworks Fairy) # Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy # Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy Rainbow Fairies # Ruby the Red Fairy # Amber the Orange Fairy # Sunny the Yellow Fairy(Uk: Saffron the Yellow Fairy) # Fern the Green Fairy # Sky the Blue Fairy # Inky the Indigo Fairy(Uk: Izzy the Indigo Fairy) # Heather the Violet Fairy Weather Fairies # Crystal the Snow Fairy # Abigail the Breeze Fairy # Pearl the Cloud Fairy # Goldie the Sunshine Fairy # Evie the Mist Fairy # Storm the Lightning Fairy # Hayley the Rain Fairy Jewel Fairies # India the Moonstone Fairy # Scarlett the Garnet Fairy # Emily the Emerald Fairy # Chloe the Topaz Fairy # Amy the Amethyst Fairy # Sophie the Sapphire Fairy # Lucy the Diamond Fairy Pet Fairies(Uk: Pet Keeper Fairies) # Katie the Kitten Fairy # Bella the Bunny Fairy # Georgia the Guniea Pig Fairy # Lauren the Puppy Fairy # Harriet the Hamster Fairy # Molly the Goldfish Fairy # Penny the Pony Fairy Fun Day Fairies # Megan the Monday Fairy # Tara the Tuesday Fairy(Uk: Talluah the Tuesday Fairy) # Willow the Wednesday Fairy # Thea the Thursday Fairy # Felicity the Friday Fairy(Uk: Freya the Friday Fairy) # Sienna the Saturday Fairy # Sarah the Sunday Fairy Petal Fairies # Tia the Tulip Fairy # Pippa the Poppy Fairy # Louise the Lily Fairy # Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy(Uk: Charlie the Sunflower Fairy) # Olivia the Orchid Fairy # Danielle the Daisy Fairy # Ella the Rose Fairy Dance Fairies # Bethany the Ballet Fairy # Jade the Disco Fairy # Rebecca the Rock n Roll Fairy # Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy # Jessica the Jazz Fairy # Serena the Salsa Fairy(Uk: Saskia the Salsa Fairy) # Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy(Uk: Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy) Music Fairies # Poppy the Piano Fairy # Ellie the Guitar Fairy # Fiona the Flute Fairy # Danni the Drum Fairy # Maya the Harp Fairy # Victoria the Violin Fairy # Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Sport Fairies(Uk: Sporty Fairies) # Helena the Horseriding Fairy # Stacey the Soccer Fairy(Uk: Franceseana the Football Fairy) # Zoe the Skating Fairy # Brittany the Basketball Fairy(Uk Naomi the Netball Fairy) # Samantha the Swimming Fairy # Alice the Tennis Fairy # Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy Party Fairies # Cherry the Cake Fairy # Melodie the Music Fairy # Grace the Glitter Fairy # Honey the Candy Fairy # Polly the Party Fun Fairy # Phoebe the Fashion Fairy # Jasmine the Present Fairy Ocean Fairies # Ally the Dolphin Fairy # Amelie the Seal Fairy # Pia the Penguin Fairy # Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy # Stephanie the Starfish Fairy # Whitney the Whale Fairy # Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Night Fairies(Uk: Twilight Fairies) # Ava the Sunset Fairy # Lexi the Firefly Fairy # Zara the Starlight Fairy # Morgan the Midnight Fairy # Nia the Night Owl Fairy(Uk: Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy) # Anna the Moonbeam Fairy(Uk: Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy) # Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Magical Animal Fairies # Ashley the Dragon Fairy # Lara the Black Cat Fairy # Erin the Phoenix Fairy # Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy # Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy # Leona the Unicorn Fairy # Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Princess Fairies # Hope the Happiness Fairy(Uk: Honor the Happy Days Fairy) # Cassidy the Costume Fairy(Uk: Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy) # Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy # Elisa the Royal Adventure Fairy # Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy # Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy # Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy SuperStar Fairies(Uk: Pop Star Fairies) # Jessie the Lyrics Fairy # Adele the Voice Fairy # Vanessa the Choreography Fairy # Miley the Stylist Fairy # Frankie the Make-Up Fairy # Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy(Uk: Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy) # Cassie the Concert Fairy(Uk: Una the Concert Fairy) Fashion Fairies # Miranda the Beauty Fairy # Claudia the Accessories Fairy # Tyra the Designer Fairy # Alexa the Fashion Editor Fairy # Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy (Uk: Matilda the Hairstylist Fairy) # Brooke the Photographer Fairy # Lola the Fashion Show Fairy The Sweet Fairies # Lisa the Lollipop Fairy(Lottie the Lollipop Fairy) # Esme the Ice Cream Fairy # Coco the Cupcake Fairy # Clara the Chocolate Fairy # Madeline the Cookie Fairy # Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy # Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Earth Fairies(Uk: Green Fairies) # Nicole the Beach Fairy # Isabella the Air Fairy # Edie the Garden Fairy # Coral the Reef Fairy # Lily the Rainforest Fairy # Milly the River Fairy # Carrie the Snowcap Fairy Magical Crafts Fairies # Kayla the Pottery Fairy # Annabelle the Drawing Fairy # Zadie the Sewing Fairy # Josie the Jewelry Fairy # Violet the Painting Fairy # Libby the Writing Fairy # Roxie the Baking Fairy Baby Animal Rescue Fairies # Mae the Panda Fairy # Kitty the Tiger Fairy # Mara the Meerkat Fairy # Savannah the Zebra Fairy # Kimberley the Koala Fairy # Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy # Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy(Uk: Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy) FairyTale Fairies # Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy # Eleanor the Snow White Fairy # Faith the Cinderella Fairy # Rita the Frog Princess Fairy # Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy # Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy # Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy School Day Fairies # Marissa the Science Fairy # Alison the Art Fairy # Lydia the Reading Fairy # Kathryn the Gym FairyThe Storybook Fairies Storybook Fairies # Elle the Thumbelina Fairy # Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy # Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy # Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy Alphabetical Order A # Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy # Addison the April Fools' Day Fairy # Angelica the Angel Fairy # Alicia the Snow Queen Fairy # Amber the Orange Fairy # Abigail the Breeze Fairy # Amy the Amethyst Fairy # Alice the Tennis Fairy # Ally the Dolphin Fairy # Amelie the Seal Fairy # Ava the Sunset Fairy # Anna the Moonbeam Fairy # Ashley the Dragon Fairy # Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy # Adele the Voice Fairy # Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy # Annabelle the Drawing Fairy # Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy # Alison the Art Fairy Gallery Books #1 Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.08.33 PM.png|Ruby the Red Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.16 PM.png|Amber the Orange Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.29 PM.png|Sunny the Yellow Fairy(Saffron) Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.34 PM.png|Fern the Green Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.40 PM.png|Sky the Blue Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.49 PM.png|Inky the Indigo Fairy(Izzy) Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.14.55 PM.png|Heather the Violet Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.21.50 PM.png|Crystal the Snow Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.23.18 PM.png|Abigail the Breeze Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.23.48 PM.png|Pearl the Cloud Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.24.05 PM.png|Goldie the Sunshine Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.24.43 PM.png|Evie the Mist Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.24.56 PM.png|Storm the Lightning Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.25.06 PM.png|Hayley the Rain Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.43.33 PM.png|India the Moonstone Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.43.40 PM.png|Scarlet the Garnet Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.43.46 PM.png|Emily the Emerald Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.43.58 PM.png|Chloe the Topaz Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.44.04 PM.png|Amy the Amethyst Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.44.12 PM.png|Sophie the Sapphire Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.44.19 PM.png|Lucy the Diamond Fairy 100504-ml-79483.png|Katie the Kitten Fairy 100505-ml-40082.png|Bella the Bunny Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.51.22 PM.png|Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy 101747-ml-59008.png|Lauren the Puppy Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.51.47 PM.png|Harriet the Hamster Fairy 101749-ml-47497.png|Molly the Goldfish Fairy 101748-ml-92463.png|Penny the Pony Fairy 105488-ml-93803.png|Megan the Monday Fairy 105489-ml-48787.png|Tara the Tuesday Fairy(Tallulah) 105490-ml-61423.png|Willow the Wednesday Fairy 105491-ml-72483.png|Thea the Thursday Fairy 105492-ml-49977.png|Felicity the Friday Fairy(Freya) 105493-ml-66943.png|Sienna the Saturday Fairy 105494-ml-78093.png|Sarah the Sunday Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.40.11 PM.png|Tia the Tulip Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.47.09 PM.png|Pippa the Poppy Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.47.22 PM.png|Louise the Lily Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.51.40 PM.png|Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy(Charlie) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.47.32 PM.png|Olivia the Orchird Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.47.37 PM.png|Danielle the Daisy Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.47.43 PM.png|Ella the Rose Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.55.56 PM.png|Bethany the Ballet Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.01 PM.png|Jade the Disco Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.06 PM.png|Rebecca the Rock and Roll Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.12 PM.png|Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.17 PM.png|Jessica the Jazz Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.24 PM.png|Serena the Salsa Fairy(Saskia) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 6.56.29 PM.png|Isabelle the Ice Dance Fairy(Imogen) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.01 PM.png|Poppy the Piano Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.12 PM.png|Ellie the Guitar Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.17 PM.png|Fiona the Flute Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.22 PM.png||Danni the Drum Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.28 PM.png|Maya the Harp Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.34 PM.png|Victoria the Violin Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.09.41 PM.png|Sadie the Saxophone Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.02 PM.png|Helena the Horse Riding Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.12 PM.png|Stacey the Soccer Fairy(Francesca) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.19 PM.png|Zoe the Skating Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.24 PM.png|Brittany the Basketball Fairy(Naomi) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.31 PM.png|Samantha the Swimming Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.42 PM.png|Alice the Tennis Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.02.50 PM.png|Gemma the Gymnastic Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.34.48 PM.png|Cherry the Cake Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.34.24 PM.png|Melodie the Music Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.35.47 PM.png|Grace the Glitter Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.36.01 PM.png|Honey the Candy Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.36.11 PM.png|Polly the Party Fun Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.36.17 PM.png|Phoebe the Fashion Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-14 at 10.36.23 PM.png|Jasmine the Present Fairy Books #2 Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.07 PM.png|Ally the Dolphin Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.13 PM.png|Amelie the Seal Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.17 PM.png|Pia the Penguin Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.26 PM.png|Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.34 PM.png|Stephanie the Starfish Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.41 PM.png|Whitney the Whale Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.30.47 PM.png|Courtney the Clownfish Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.32.17 PM.png|Ava the Sunset Fairy 134668-ml-555133.png|Lexi the Firefly Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.35.11 PM.png|Zara the Starlight Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.36.22 PM.png|Morgan the Midnight Fairy Yasmin.png|Nia the Night Owl Fairy(Yasmin) 134672-ml-555177.png|Anna the Moonbeam Fairy(Maisie) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.38.05 PM.png|Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.17.25 PM.png|Ashley the Dragon Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.18.49 PM.png|Lara the Black Cat Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.17.41 PM.png|Erin the Phoenix Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.17.48 PM.png|Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.17.54 PM.png|Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.18.00 PM.png|Leona the Unicorn Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.18.04 PM.png|Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy Books #3 Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.49.54 PM.png|Hope the Happiness Fairy(Honor) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.50.25 PM.png|Cassidy the Costume Fairy(Demi) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.50.33 PM.png|Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.50.39 PM.png|Elisa the Royal Adventures Fairy 140585-ml-777338.png|Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy 140586-ml-777351.png|Maddie the Fun and Games Fairy 140587-ml-777364.png|Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy 144619-ml-891065.png|Jessie the Lyrics Fairy 144620-ml-891078.png|Adele the Voice Fairy 144621-ml-891091.png|Vanessa the Choreography Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 8.00.14 PM.png|Miley the Stylist Fairy Frankie.png|Frankie the Make Up Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-16 at 12.26.20 PM.png|Alyssa the Star Spotter Fairy(Rochelle) Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 8.02.35 PM.png|Cassie the Concert Fairy(Una) 9780545484831 p0 v1 s260x420.png|Miranda the Beauty Fairy Claudia the Accessories Fairy.png|Claudia the Accessories Fairy 146919-ml-962443.png|Tyra the Measuring Fairy 146920-ml-962456.png|Alexa the Fashion Magazine Fairy 146921-ml-962469.png|Jennifer the Hairstylist Fairy(Matilda) 146922-ml-962482.png|Brooke the Photographer Fairy 146923-ml-962495.png|Lola the Fashion Show Fairy Lottie the Lollipop Fairy.png|Lisa the Lollipop Fairy(Lottie) Esme.png|Esme the Ice Cream Fairy Cococupcake.png|Coco the Cupcake Fairy Clarachoco.png|Clara the Chocolate Fairy Madeline1.png|Madeline the Cookie Fairy Layla.png|Layla the Cotton Candy Fairy Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy.png|Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.23.55 PM.png|Nicole the Beach Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.05 PM.png|Isabella the Air Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.13 PM.png|Edie the Garden Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.20 PM.png|Coral the Reef Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.29 PM.png|Lily the Rainforest Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.38 PM.png|Milly the River Fairy Screen Shot 2015-05-15 at 7.24.45 PM.png|Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy Books #4 9781408327937.png|Mae the Panda Fairy Kitty.png|Kitty the Tiger Fairy Mara.png|Mara the Meerkat Fairy 9781408327968.png|Savannah the Zebra Fairy Kimberley koala fairy.png|Kimberly the Koala Fairy(Kimberley) Rosie.png|Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy Anna.png|Nora the Arctic Fox Fairy(Anna) Julia sleeping beauty fairy.png|Julia the Sleeping Beauty Fairy Eleanor snow white fairy.png|Eleanor the Snow White Fairy Faith cinderella fairy.png|Faith the Cinderella Fairy 71ssEUg4KVL.png|Rita the Frog Princess Fairy 71OHTZ NFXL.png|Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy 71vhozhIdML.png|Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy Lacey little mermaid fairy.png|Lacey the Little Mermaid Fairy Marissa science fairy.png|Marissa the Science Fairy Alison art fairy.png|Alison the Art Fairy Lydia reading fairy.png|Lydia the Reading Fairy Kathryn, pe fairy.png|Kathryn the Gym Fairy 51Q-1m8s81L.png|Elle the Thumbelina Fairy 51lAvWMfZ5L.png|Mariana the Goldilocks Fairy 51qHUynY3GL.png|Rosalie the Rapunzel Fairy 51y2A0DCRhL.png|Ruth the Red Riding Hood Fairy Special Editon Books Category:Characters Category:Fairy Groups Category:Special Fairies Category:Fairies Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:Weather Fairies Category:Jewel Fairies Category:Pet Fairies Category:Fun Day Fairies Category:Petal Fairies Category:Dance Fairies Category:Music Fairies Category:Sports Fairies Category:Party Fairies Category:Ocean Fairies Category:Night Fairies Category:Magical Animal Fairies Category:Princess Fairies Category:Superstar Fairies Category:Fashion Fairies Category:Sugar and Spice Fairies Category:Earth Fairies Category:Magical Craft Fairies Category:Baby Animal Rescue Fairies Category:Fairytale Fairies Category:School Day Fairies Category:Fairies with shirts showing off her belly button Category:Fairies with Bangs Category:Storybook Fairies Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Fairies with Bare Feet